


Shower, Bed, Repeat

by izzyb



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 19:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzyb/pseuds/izzyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones feels a need to use Jim's real-water shower.  Jim feels the need to have Bones in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower, Bed, Repeat

Bones was in his bed again, snoring softly and curled up around the softer of his two pillows, the bastard. He knew that his shower held much appeal, but the bed always seemed to figure prominently in the doctor's plans to unwind after a difficult day. Even though he had tried often to catch him naked in his shower, it was the bed he inevitably found himself sharing.

And he shared it fully clothed, as that was the unspoken agreement.

It had started a few weeks ago, when he had keyed open his door and found his best friend walking out of his bathroom drying his hair with a towel, black undershirt clinging to his damp chest. The steam from the bathroom billowed out when the door slid open.

He leaned against the wall and watched him silently for a few minutes, drinking in the sight from the desired vantage point of the unnoticed and then asked "How long were you in there?"

Bones started at the noise, too engrossed in drying off to pay attention to Jim across the room with eyebrows raised.

"'Bout an hour." His face looked even more tired than usual when scrubbed clean of the filth from sickbay. Jim pretended not to notice.

"You make a habit of breaking in to the captain's room to use his private facilities?"

"Well…Captain." Bones snorted at that, obviously still a little amused when Jim used his take-me-seriously voice. "If you didn't want me to use it, you wouldn't have bragged about it every time you see me, especially when you knew I had your code." He was right, of course. He made a habit of stopping by to see Bones in sickbay most days and usually let it slip that he was going to enjoy the captain's perks of real water as soon as he left. This torture tactic was most effective when he could see evidence of blood and vomit on the doctor's usually crisp uniform. Or when circles under Bones' eyes were deep and too dark.

He had been waiting for too long for him to take the hint. "Of course you have my code, Bones. I mean, who else is going to bring me soup when I am sick."

"Soup, my ass. You just want me to bring you food when you are drunk the night before shore leave."

Jim smiled. "That was fun, though, you gotta admit. Got you to socialize with my first officer, didn't I? And you didn't even insult each other, much, while eating pizza and sipping replicated beer and playing chess."

He was still standing near the doorway with a towel in his hand, looking a bit awkward, so Jim took pity on him. "C'mon, Bones. Rest here for a while. I have reports to finish anyway."

Thirty incredibly boring minutes later, Jim collapsed onto the bed himself, careful to not disturb the comatose doctor. He did not want to scare him off when he had finally succeeded in getting him in bed. Why else would he entice him with the promise of a real water shower? He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. The sucker did not even stand a chance. They could wake up together and Jim could bully him into replicating him some coffee and then—

When Jim woke up alone a few hours later, he wondered who was playing whom.

*

It had become a habit, one that was both comforting and incredibly frustrating. Jim would return to his room to find Bones either just exiting his bathroom with hair enticingly curled around his face from the heat or already sprawled across his bed. He never heard him leave, either; but sometime in the middle of the night, Jim would wake alone and confused. Jim had seen some action in his day, but he had never been one to sneak out on the one he was sleeping with; in this case, literally just sleeping. He could not figure out what was happening here and leaving things alone was just not his style.

So he made a plan.

He had Spock cover for him on the bridge on plan day and changed Bones' schedule without telling him. If the timing was right, he should be just entering the shower when Jim made it to his quarters. The hot water had become an addiction, the doctor's drug of choice for stressful days, which had been plentiful lately.

Sneaking around and including his first officer in his deceit wasn't very captain-like, but a desperate man can only take so much. The past few weeks of lying down next to Bones on his bed, smelling his scent and unable to touch and feel was driving him up the wall. The obsession needed to stop. Tonight. He wasn't sure the shower was the key, except that the lure of it had brought Bones to his room in the first place. It was worth a try.

He entered his quarters and began stripping himself efficiently as he headed towards the bathroom. The first thing he noticed was that Bones had his back to him with the water turned to the highest power setting so he hadn't heard the door ding when Jim slid it open. Streams of water poured down and through the blurry glass-substitute shower door, Jim could see Bones relieving his stress in a much more basic way, hand moving up and down rapidly, at least from what he could see from this angle. He had to get a closer look.

He cracked open the shower door and slipped inside, rewarded with a gasp and a stuttered "what the fuck?" but was not stopped from draping his arms around Bones' waist and slapping his hand away from his erection.

"Let me." He felt relief course through him when the doctor relaxed into his sudden embrace and barely stifled a moan at his touch. He explored him first, curling his hand around the base and squeezing, taking advantage of this position in which he did not have to hide his face or the emotion evident on it. He sucked on his neck and nibbled before jerking him off in earnest. It did not take long for him to come, as wound up and hard as he probably was from the moment he entered the shower. Jim kept an arm wrapped tightly around Bones as he came, pressing his cheek firmly against his back to feel his warmth and anchor himself. God, how he had wanted this.

Minutes passed under the hot spray of water, then, "Took you long enough."

The heat had made Jim drowsy and he roused himself. "What?"

Bones turned around and faced him, face guarded. "You heard me. Been practically throwing myself at you past few weeks. Thought you would have noticed my hard-on all those nights you pretended to not cuddle me."

Jim gaped at him. While he was still processing, Bones took advantage of his speechlessness and kissed him, tongue exploring his mouth even as a hand danced down his chest to his cock and squeezed. Lifting his mouth he asked, not letting up on his hand movements, "so are we going to fuck or not?"

*

There was a tingling at the base of his spine and his nipples were as hard as glass. He processed these sensations first, unable to discern the difference between realistic erotic dreams and actual reality.

"C'mon Jim, open those eyes."

He woke up fully then, gasping at the feeling of Bones' mouth sucking gently at the head of his morning erection.

"You're awake, thank God. Thought I was going to have to fuck you in your sleep." With that, he pushed inside, flesh yielding easily, still slick.

Jim gasped, clenching and enjoying the resulting shudder. "You're still here." He didn't mean to sound surprised, but couldn't help himself.

"Yeah. Not leaving." He moved harder into him, lifting one of Jim's legs to get a better angle. He twisted a nipple and Jim turned his head to bite the arm holding him down in retaliation.

"Why now?" He managed to get out; knowing he was close, his dreams and the foreplay done in his sleep had brought him to the edge, but wanting, needing to know.

Bones averted his eyes and continued thrusting, pushing them both to orgasm hard and fast without answering. He kissed him in the end though, stopping any further questions with a questing tongue and sharp bites on his lower lip.

It was later when their pulses had slowed and their sweat had dried and Jim was almost asleep that he heard it.

"You finally wanted me to stay."

Morning came and this time he did not wake up alone.


End file.
